End of Days TP
The quest to save Cybertron has failed, and now the planet shudders through its last breaths. Can the citizens of Cybertron escape in time, or will they be doomed with their world? Logs / Posts 2016 * August 15 - "Riots at Hydrax Spaceport" - Hundreds of neutrals attempt to flee their dying home planet. * August 25 - "Surrendering Cybertron" - Megatron makes it illegal for neutrals to flee Cybertron. * August 27 - "Though nobody saw it..." - Something emerges from the dead energon within Cybertron. * August 29 - "Against the Centurions" - Benin-Jeri and Dust Devil travel to the center of Cybertron. * August 30 - "Seeking Answers" - Dust Devil seeks out the wisdom of Vector Sigma. * September 1 - "For those it may concern...." - Dust Devil delivers an important message from the Ghost of Alpha Trion. * September 15 - "Neutral Vessels Attacked" - Slamdance reports on Decepticon attacks. * October 16 - "Den of Smugglers" - A group of neutrals tries to escape the doomed planet Cybertron. * October 30 - "Another Path" - While Spike attempts to help Quickswitch, Benin-Jeri and Dust Devil discuss going back to Cybertron. * November 01 - "At the Jump Joint" - Floodlight meets an unusual Decepticon at the Jump Joint. * December 12 - "Plans for Vector Sigma" - Starscream is probably the most recent Decepticon to have dealings with Vector Sigma... Shockwave might want to talk to him before he descends into the depths. * December 22 - "Rook's Interview" - Rook has some questions for Snaptrap. 2017 * January 17 - "Visit to Vector Sigma" - Seaspray encounters the legendary super-computer Vector Sigma! * January 17 - "A Sign from Primus" - Bumblebee and Spike discuss what to do about the hidden Key to the Plasma Energy Chamber. * January 23 - "Analysis of Counterpunch Complete" - Hook examines Counterpunch after the spy's encounter with Vector Sigma. * January 23 - "Plasma Energy Key Recovered" - Spike brings the Key to the Plasma Energy Chamber back to Autobot City. * January 24 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike turns over the Key to the Plasma Energy Chamber. * January 24 - "Regarding the Key" - Prime gives orders regarding the Key to the Plasma Energy Chamber. * January 26 - "Encounter with Jetfire and Snaptrap" - Cyclonus encounters Seacons and an Autobot at Silent Grill. * January 27 - "Starscream on Luna 1" - Metalhawk reports on his encounter with Starscream. * January 27 - "Metalhawk" - Starscream reports on his unexpected defeat of Metalhawk. * January 28 - "On Offer of Dust Devil" - Cyclonus is made an offer by Jetfire. * January 29 - "Requests" - Red Alert asks Perceptor to look into the mysteries surrounding the second Key. * January 30 - "Division Orders" - Megatron issues commands to his followers. * February 1 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike journals about being "fired" by President MacLeod. * February 06 - "Engines Beneath Kalis" - Megatron tasks Nemesis to restore the plantetary engines beneath Kalis. * February 13 - "Do As I Say and Not As I Do" - Dust Devil and Zetar search for Vector Sigma. * February 14 - "Dust Devil being Dust Devil" - Dust Devil reports on his latest trip beneath Cybertron. * February 14 - "Message to spike and higher-ups" - Dust Devil reveals more details on his trip to the Cybertron Underworld. * February 14 - "Recent Theories regarding..." - Perceptor makes a surprising discovery about Citctus Minor. * February 15 - "Calculations" - Starscream calculates Cybertron's approach to Citctus Minor. * February 16 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike arrives on Cybertron. * February 20 - "The Siege of Iacon" - Shockwave establishes a ring of troops around Iacon. * February 20 - "Cybertron Under Siege" - Raindance reports on the aftermath of Shockwave's attack on Iacon. * February 20 - "Spidey-Sense Tingling" - Dust Devil opens up to Spike Witwicky. * February 23 - "Injured List" - Lugnut reports on the previous night's attack. * February 24 - "A Surprise Pest" - Dust Devil stumbles upon Megatron's plans beneath Kalis. * February 26 - "Field Repairs" - Valour submits himself to DreadTread's TLC. Dreadwind joins them, which didn't make anyone happy. * February 27 - "Good News for Cybertron" - A mysterious pulse has positive effects on Cybertron. * March 1 - "It's... the Bishop!" - Bishop escapes the destruction of Kalis. * March 2 - "Brand New Day" - Benin-Jeri sings his exuberance for Cybertron's new Golden Age. * March 2 - "Reporting In" - Dust Devil reports why he didn't blow the planetary engines in Kalis. * March 2 - "Cybertron’s Transformation" - Floodlight reports on intercepted intelligence. * March 3 - "Zetar’s Adventures Underground" - Zetar breathlessly describes what happened to him beneath Cybertron. * March 3 - "Iacon Update" - Valour reports on the state of Megatron's forces around Iacon. * March 4 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike recounts his adventures underground. * March 6 - "Altihex" - Doctor Go theorizes on the source of a mysterious crater in Altihex. * March 6 - "Interview with Typhoon" - Typhoon theorizes about the future of Cybertron's climate. * March 8 - "Orbit Stable" - Scrapper stabilizes Cybertron's orbit around Citctus Minor. * March 9 - "Autobot Break Out" - Decepticons try to stop an Autobot breakout from Iacon. Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Past TPs Category:TPs